An Untimely Encounter
by BoqBeak
Summary: A witness case of the strange case.
1. Chapter 1

Today I will recount one of the worst experiences in my life. Today, my employer, Dr. Henry Jekyll, embarked on a dangerous journey that has changed his life forever... and mine.

Earlier today, he was at a party in Regent's Park, but he got home late. I wondered if he was in his laboratory. So I went to the laboratory. I locked the door behind me with the spare key. I was amazed with what I saw. It was a huge, spectacular cavernous space, outfitted with the breathtaking apparatus, but it was dormant now.

But suddenly, I heard him unlock the door. I hid behind his desk. Dr. Jekyll opened the door slowly. A strange light seemed to beckon him from deep within. He took a deep confident breath, and then, he descended! As continues, he turns levers, dials, lowers pulleys, bringing it to full life. It was truly a sight to see. I suddenly felt an amazing connection with him. I barely knew him, but I could just feel his hope, his passion, to make a better world. But then I just felt a twang of pity for him, though I could not guess what was about to occur, I felt like something was wrong, I just didn't know what or when it would occur. The lab began to glow and throb, pulsating. I waited in anticipation. I am one of a select few who have always admired his work, and I realized that I should have supported him better seven years ago. But I must now attend to the matter at hand.

I then noticed a large mirror behind me, and for the first time, I now saw the the lab at full throttle. I then realized that I may get caught and get kicked out. But maybe I could stay here and catch him off guard, and warn him, tell him that he might be making a big mistake. He threw off his coat. I realized that I didn't have much time. I ducked behind a shelf of various chemicals. He then began to calm down. Dr. Jekyll then moved purposefully to complete the preparation of the formula. The electrical, pyro, hydraulic, distillation processes are all colorful and dramatic, with color changes, smoke and spark, and bubble and fizz ...

He moved over to his desk. I shifted a little more behind the counter. I brought myself to my knees. He moved over and found the journal on his desk. He grabbed a pen from underneath a distillation set. He writes in his journal, "September 14th. 3:56 am. I have started this alone ... and I must finish it alone. I know I must use myself as the subject of the experiment." He looked up. I feared he might see me so for a quick moment I ducked back. He turned around. I wouldn't get caught. Dr. Jekyll picked up the glass beaker filled with the brilliant red liquid, it smokes and moves within the glass beaker, which I recognized as that held the reagent. Dr. Jekyll brandished the formula. I realized then what he was about to do. But he took it and it was too late. He continued to write in his journal, "September 14th. 3:58 a.m. It is done. I have taken 5 centilitres of formula HJ7, Pulse rate increasing. Warm in the gullet. Heat spreading strongly through my veins. Slight feeling of euphoria. Light-headedness. No noticeable behavioral differences." He then fell into a fit of laughter. I would do something if there was anything that I could do. He started to calm down. I started to stand.

He faced the mirror, expectantly.

I came out from hiding. I started to approach. I could just make out what he was saying. "If I could, I'd show the world I..." Suddenly, a raging pain ripped into him. I could tell that he could barely catch his breath. I ducked over to the side.

"My God! - what's this?"

He fell back against the desk. He screamed. He started to get up, and move to the other side of his desk again, he reached for his pen, to try and record his feelings in the journal, but he starts to writhe and hoist in agony, and staggers away from the work-desk, clutching his contorted body. He fell down, lying next to the mirror.

He looked in the mirror and sees himself becoming changing. Slowly, his body changed posture, closing in on itself; tightening up. He clutched at this throat. His voice altered too, becoming more animalistic and rasping. His eyes took on an inner fire, and he gasped with pain as he struggled in vain to record his reflections in the journal.

I realized that he had become increasingly difficult to discern in the mirror.

He then flipped his arm over, causing him to flip over, and he stood up, in some strange way. I was absolutely shocked. The sight of his transformation also seemed to have a violent effect on him. He staggered around the laboratory, totally out of control, knocking over equipment, growling and roaring furiously, like a wild animal. Finally, he found his way back to the mirror and studied himself again. An unearthly calm settled over him.

He walked around slowly now, and we listened to the clock strike four. He turned around, and took up Jekyll's pen and writes in the journal. "4:00, and all is well." His voice took on a husky, throaty rasp. He walked away now. "Unexpected Development".

He erupted into a sudden spasm of rage. He seized a thick silver-knobbed cane from the umbrella stand by the door. He saw the gas lamp burning on the lab table.

"Forgive me, Doctor Jekyll. I forgot to put out the light."

In ecstasy "Free!"

He smashed it with his heavy cane. He laughed and moved with astonishing quickness and ferocity. I followed behind him. He jumped over the table. I ran around. I ran behind him, as we both went out of the lab and into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

He moved through the streets of London. I followed. A nightmarish recollection of some walk he had taken earlier seemed to occur, but it was strange, distorted and hallucinatory. Indeed, the entire world was seen through his eyes.

I followed him. As I chased him, he turned the corner. I watched him as he marveled at his new state of being, flexing his limbs, and gyrating, getting the complete feel of this new state, and reveling in it.

He continued to run. I followed. It was really late. As I ran through the foggy winding streets of London, I was repulsed by the squalor all around me. But he strangely seemed to be at home. I was getting tired. As I became more tired, he developed more, balling up his fist like as if to punch or fight someone.

Just as I was about to lose the strength to carry on, he abruptly stopped. I tripped on a stone on the sidewalk. I covered my head with my hands, fearing he might notice me. But all I heard was silence. I looked up, and the grunting continued. But he didn't see me. I noticed that there was a full moon. He was looking up, like as if through a skylight to marvel at the moon. I then realized that this man was no longer Henry Jekyll. Not for now at least. He continued to run. I followed him. I had caught my breath from the last run, but I was tired, both from the late hour, and from the last run. He turned a corner. I followed. He found someone and followed her through the streets, almost ambushing her several times, a game of cat and mouse.

He said, "At last, I have found you. You'll never escape me. I fear and you will pay dear." He approached her. She responded thinking he was a potential client. He touched her, caresses her.

It was rather frightening. I feared that this may lead to trouble in their future.

She said, "Who are you?"

He said, "That doesn't matter. And besides...you look like you could use a good... friend.

Something about the way he said that reminded her of someone she met before. She became a bit puzzled. She said, "I know you...don't I?"

He said, "After tonight, you will never forget me. I am destined to be your guide to salvation in this world of madness."

She said, "So what's yer name then, sweet'eart?"

He said, "Hyde... Edward Hyde."

I was speechless. The name seemed to fit him perfectly.

Hyde's caresses became more violent. She ran away. Hyde allowed her to escape.

He ran off into the distance. I wondered where to turn to next. I decided to head to Regent Park.


End file.
